Lucy The Goddess
by animefreak8965
Summary: Lucy Gets Kicked off of the team because they thought that she was holding back , but her true form comes out soon after
1. Transformation

A: haiii guys well to start off i don't own Fairy tail and enjoy the story

_THIRD PERSON POV_

It was an cold winter night and Team Natsu were just coming back from a mission , because Lucy had tripped over a stone and sprained her ankle. The monster they had to fight appeared out of the ground and Lucy couldn't help so It took extra time to beat the monster. On their way back to get the reward they had to carry Lucy all the way there , making them , They had to carry her to the train station. They blame her for coming back late, They thought that she was weak, they thought that she was holding them back.

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY_

_ LUCY POV_

I limped to the guild holding plue in my arms. I walked/limped to the table and the whole team except happy gave her cold stares. "haii lushee" happy said. i waved to the blue exeed. "hey lu-chan"Levy said smiling. "hi levy-tan" i said happily. I walked to the table"why are you sitting here" Natsu said darkly at me like i killed somebody. "I'm on this team" I said. "Not anymore weakling you where dragging us behind" said Natsu. I looked at Erza and she was nodding. I looked at Gray and he was doing the same thing. I cried and started to glow. My hair grew down to my feet , my eyes turned purple,my clothes turned into a beautiful blue goddess dress, and my boots became blue sandals. " Goddess blast 675: golden fist" i screamed out this spell and punched the air. Golden flames that nobody can eat. I saw that Natsu figured that out and stood there in horror. All of Team Natsu were blasted very far. " I am the forgotten daughter of Zeus , Lucillia" I said looking at the rest of the guild. " my powers awoken when i felt heartbroken when the ones that i cared deeply" i said. the guild gasped in surprise. "lushee can I be you partner Natsu is being a big meanie" Happy said. " yes you can you silly little cat"I said laughing.

* * *

NATSU POV_  
_

"Who do she think she is blasting us" i said angrily " i will make her pay for what she did to us" " how Flamebrain" Gray said. "we replace her with Lisanna , Ice Princess" i said annoyed. "Natsu is right this is the only way" Erza said " There is no way we can beat her , She blasted us to the mountains in only one try"I pulled out the communication lacrima and called Lisanna. "Hey Lisanna , Do you want to join Team Natsu?" i asked her. " Sure" she said. " Okay when we come back sit with us i have to ask you a question" i told her "okay" she said happily "bye"

* * *

_what will happen when team natsu come? the Oc will come into the story in the third chapter. in the reviews tell me how the oc should look like. Hope you guys like the story. The rest of my stories are on hold. jkdhsjfhdjfjdshbfjkhbdsjgbjksdhvdbfgksdfkdskgnfjkngkfdbgjfsaijtslrjngfjkhjk fjdshjhsjndjkngjdngjfdhjgndb dufhjuyfjjfyjfhnfbfbf gf fgdydjudgjdgtdjfvnfbvff trolololololo trolololololo bgdnnsdvhbdsbjfhsdjfhjsdhfdsufhduhfusdjrf8ydishfjdnfsdhgf fjng fjshvhdsjfdshfdsgfldsuyfbhdgfhdxvfhdgf dybfhbgdhjfv btbvgvfghvgdgvdfyhyt vjfldjjkfjkfjjkg gklkfmklg_

_sorry guys i kinda got bored_

_love you all ~animefreak8965_


	2. OC info and continue to read down below

A: My oc info down below

* * *

**GENDER: male**

**OC NAME: Sebastian Depreano (that name just came out of no where XD)**

**APPEARANCE: Green Hair,Light Blue eyes , Goggles (black and white) , White V-neck, Black Leather Jacket, Blue ripped jeans, Black and White shoes , and Porcelain Skin. (he is pretty handsome)**

**Personality: excitable , loves fighting, Romantic, kind to everybody he meets, and Intelligent . ( he has the whole package)**

**Magic : Devil Slayer Magic and illusion Magic**

**Back story: His father abused his because he knew magic. His Mother died after the birth of him that this another reason why he was beaten. His Father blamed him for everything bad. His dad would say 'this world would be better off without you son , you're mom would be here and nothing horrible will happen you just had to be born' He ran away on his 9th birthday. he found this demon and asked if it was okay and the demon was very grateful that the young boy care and asked if he could train the young boy . The young boy gladly accepted and on his 15th birthday the demon disappeared. He heard about Fairy tail and walked all the way there it took him two years.**

**Age:17(so is lucy and alot of people XD)**

**Extra : He sleep with his goggles on , he only sleeps in his underwear, and He like girls who are for nice unless they have a good reason mean or cold towards a person**

* * *

Hai guys i hope you liek my Oc

Love , peace and don't forget the anime ~animefreak8965

baiiii

why are you still reading

ermahgerd stop reading this

just kidding you can read this

well this is the end happy time

goodbye!

just kidding

sooo how is life?

trick question i already know the answer its same old same old

I Feel So Unsure  
As i take your hand  
And lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies  
Something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen  
And all its sad goodbyes

_[Chorus]_

I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste a chance that i've been given  
So i'm never gonna dance again  
The way i danced with you

Time can never mend  
The careless whisper of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find

_[Chorus]_

Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say  
We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But now who's gonna dance with me  
Please stay

_[Chorus]_

Now that you've gone  
Now that you've gone  
Now that you've gone  
Was what i did so wrong  
So wrong that you had to leave me alone

* * *

oh im such a good person


	3. Sebby joins the guild

AN: the oc will appear in this chappy

* * *

**SEBASTIAN POV**

I slowly open the door to the guild and a chair was coming full force to my face. "goddess blast 59: spirit blast" i heard a beautiful voice said. The chair blew up straight in my face. "thanks" I told the girl. she nodded and went back to fighting. I sweat-dropped at this guild. I saw a few people not in the brawl and walked up to the girl behind the bar. " can i go see the Master of this guild" he asked her. "yes he on the second floor and his office is the ninth door" she said smiling at me. I nodded and found the office and knocked on the door. "come in" the voice from the other side of the door said. I opened the door thinking that i would see someone but all i saw was paperwork all over the place. "errmmm is anyone here" i said looking around. A small old man same from behind the paperwork "yes child" he said "could i join the guild" i asked nervously " yes go get your insignia at the bar and come back up here" he said calmly" also what is your name"." Sebastian Depreano" I walked back down the stairs and went back to the bar "The master told me to get my insignia and come back to him" I told her "where do you want it and what color" she asked "Gold and my neck"i said. she put the insignia on my and neck and i went back to the master office. " im back" i said at the door. " come in" he said " we are going to introduce you to the guild" We walked out of his office and went to the railing " LISTEN UP BRATS" he screamed making the stop fighting "THIS IS YOU'RE NEW FAMILY MEMBER SEBASTIAN DEPREANO" He said "as the master said my name is Sebastian Depreano and my magic is demon slaying magic and illusion magic" he said. "YOU CAN NOW CONTINUE" master screamed.

* * *

**LUCILLIA POV**

Cana shoved me and i threw a punch but she dodged it and i hit macoa instead and there was a chain of accidental hits and a full out brawl was going on everybody was fighting even Wendy, Mira , and Sebastian. "goddess punch 46 : yellow spawn." I screamed lunging at Wakaba. 'this is so much fun , we should party over the new member' "WAIT" i screamed "this isn't the Fairy Tail i know" everybody got quiet. "we are supposed to be drunk by now c'mon guys lets party for our new member" i said. Mira went back to the bar and served beer, Cana was gulping down her barrel of beer , I was drinking with Levy, and Sebastian was by himself. I went over to him and asked if he anted to come and have a drinking competition against me. "sure" he said. We walked back to the table and had the contest. I won by a cup of beer we were drunk out of our minds. Levy was drunk too she was wobbly to stand up.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Almost the whole guild are drunk out of their mind. Wendy and Romeo are the only two people that are sober. everybody was tripping over nothing and decided to stay on the floor. Drunk people are on the floor everywhere in the guild.

* * *

hope you guys like this chappy~ love animefreak8965


	4. MOAR OC INFO

AN: Moar Oc info i don't own these oc's they belong to xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 now lets get this show on the road

* * *

Gender: Female  
Name: Hime Yuki Angel or Ongaku yuki Angel (music snow angel) or Airashī yuki Angel (lovable snow angle)  
Nickname: Tenshi,Hime,Ojou-sama, Junko,Kazuko,Keiko,Kiyoko,Kiyoshi,Miho,Mitsuko,Miyako,Riko  
Age: one year older or younger than Lucy  
Magic: Ice magic, snow magic, nature magic, emotion magic,music magic  
Hidden powers: Miko powers,demons powers, god and goddess powers (this appears if she is scared,angry or trap)  
Nature cute,shy,caring, all the nice and cute character X3  
Abilities: a) has an aura that make people feel calm,safe,loved ect  
b) is easily loved and befriend by the coldest person in earthland (example Laxus, Gajeel & Evergeen)  
c) good in wife stuff /^.^\\\\  
Strenght: the love of people  
Weakness: boy Boy BOy BOYS! _shakes_

Appearance : short, has pale white skin but a pink blush on her cheek, innocent baby blue eyes , Snow white hair with pale pink and blue highlight, has a necklace than looks like gray's, has black with snowflakes design headphones, is usually wearing a white jacket that has cat ears on it , wears light purple skirt, wear pink knee socks, And wear purple and white sneakers.

Extras: Innocent and a lil dense but is mature and serious when necessary, has androphobia, angrophobia, anthropophobia, aphenphosmphobia , Thanatophobia or Thantophobia, if she gets to know people her fear will not backfire (like if she gets to know a male she slowly won't fear him)  
and has a dog,wolf,fox that can change into a human name Sesshoumaru,Itcahi & byakuya /.\\\\\\\

Sessoumaru

age: 20

looks: fs70/i/2010/312/e/9/sesshomaru_under_sakura_by_coco_

powers: demon,dragon,faries,sabes mysticals and other unknown creatures and humans slayers/riders

Itachi  
age: 19

Powers: same as sesshou

Byakuya  
age: 21

powers: same as Itachi

the three guys appearance: images17/content/output/000/000/000/653/558925876_ ?4

Back story: She is the long lost daughter of a goddess (Mavis Vermillion X3 not...idk)...Born in a Northern/Southern (where is gray born?) place. Her mother died when she gave birth to her. Her father died on a mission to kill a Vulcon. She was left on the cold ground snow where the animals and plants took care of her as they sense she was one of them. The forest and animal s took care of her till she was 5. When she was 5 she found a lady crying of losing her daughter Ultear (X3) . Since Angel had never human contact (that long ago she develop antrophobia) she was shy and nervous of approaching the lady. The lady heard her came out of the bush. Since she meet the lady..the lady taught her ice make magic...when one day she stumble on the lady house to find her teaching two other boys ice make magic. The boys took a liking to her real quick that the boy who had two cross chain gave one to angel. When she heard Ul died. She was scared..but more scared as both her boys student left too..She develop Thanatophobia/Thantophobia and autophobia cause all her life somebody close to her died or left leaving her all alone. When she was 13 a group of rouge mage came into the forest and tired to Rouge Ape Purple Elephant (just use the first letterof that word) . She was scared,angry and felt trap as she felt they mages touched , her when she felt a sudden feeling as she scream everything around her was a blinding light when it died down she open her eyes to see the dead man there she learn from the animals she has hidden powers because she is the daughter of a goddess there she developed androphobia,angrophobia and aphenphosmphobia...When she was 15 .the forest and animals said they already had taken care of her for a long time..she needs to no her own people...she was scared too meet new people but she went anyways...in crocus she heard of a guild Fairy Tail that they accept any kind of mage..that they won't judge them...to which she travel to fairy tail

Sorry if this sound demanding or anything...I sound mature because of my past..so yeah I'm sorry

Androphia - fear of man  
Angrophobia - fear of angry or becoming angry  
Anthrophobia - fear of people or society  
Aphenphosmphobia - fear of being touched  
Autophobia - fear of being alone or oneself  
Thanatophobia or Thantophobia - fear of death/dying


	5. sorry

guys I am sorry for not updating I will have another chapter during this week

love and peace ~anime8965 out


	6. much important info

Monday = Lucy the goddess

Tuesday = The light in the shadows

Wendsday = The Forgotten wolf

Thursday = My new story that i will write on this day

Friday = My new story that i will write next week it is a fairy tail and bleach crossover

on the weekends i will have a break this will start next week because i am lazy

* * *

Peace , Love , and don't forget the anime ~ aniefreak8965

merp goodbyee see chu next week


	7. this is a chapter

A: sorry for not updating Freaks my mom took away everything from me

E:oi can i do the disclaimer

A:sure

E: Animefreak8965 doesn't own Fairy tail

* * *

_**Before Team Natsu called Lisanna**_

_Lucillia and Lisanna were sitting at the bar. "Lissy i have to tell you something" Lucillia said. "what is it lulu" Lisanna said. "Team natsu is going to ask you if you want to join team Natsu just to provoke me" she said to lisanna. "tsk i don't want to join a guild with idiots" lisanna said. "i have a plan okay so just say yes and smile also when you go on missions always mess up but, don't get hurt I would hate myself if you do" Lucillia said smiling a little. "that is brilliant then you lu-chan" she said before running off_

* * *

_**Lucillia Pov**_

"Goddess Blast 784: Golden Ki" I hit Sebastian with it. suddenly the doors were kick open i looked over to see who it was. a table went flying their way. "Goddess blast 672: Golden laser" it blasted the tabled into bits. "Lucky" Said a sweet voice. 'the only person who calls me that is her' i thought. "Riko is that you" I said. "i guess it is i hope" she said moving around examining herself. I giggled " same as always Junko-chan" I said shaking my head. "Where is celestia" she asked tilting her head. "I forgot" i said casually. "Ahem tenshi did you forget us" a man with red eyes and black hair said. "yeah Miho what ever happened to us" another man with black hair but has black eyes said. "I think she has her reasons to leave us" a man with white hair and golden eyes. "Keiko why did you leave us like that" the one with the black eyes said. "Well i wanted to see my old friend" she said rubbing the back of her neck. " i guess she noticed all eyes are on her' i thought. she hid behind me " i have this kiyoko" i whispered to her. "what are you looking at there is nothing to see here go back fighting" i said having a deadly aura around me. "Aye sir" they said going back fighting. "alright kiyoshi let me get celestia and you can introduce me to your friends" i said "The gate to the castle of the goddesses and gods i open thee" I chanted a light shone " you guys can come if you want to" I said to the three guys and angel. "sure we will come" the man with the golden eyes. "Alright" i said. we walked in the portal and it closed behind us. "Celestia come here" I screamed. "Lucillia Lucky White stop screaming im trying to sleep" a booming voice said. "Sorry Daddy" I said. A tigress came up to us "Finally you are so forgetful in this form" it told me. "Sorry Celestia" i said rubbing the back of my neck. "the gate of the guild that treat each other with love and care I open thee" i chanted. The portal was on the floor. "This is going to be fun i wanna go first" i said childishly. "go ahead" the man with the red eyes. I walked up to to him and looked in his eyes our faces where close. " what are you doing" he said "your eyes are breathtaking" i said. He blush as red as a tomato "thanks i guess" he said looking away. I shrugged and jumped in my dress flew up flashing my panties.

* * *

_**Nobody pov**_

_splat! splat! _Itachi is on the floor with blood running out of his nose,so does Byukuya,Sesshoumaru is blushing crimson. "you get itachi and i will get Byukuya" Angel said grabbing Byukuya. Sesshoumaru dragged Itachi to the portal and pushed him inside and jumped in. Angel hung Byukuya over her shoulder and jumped in. Celestia jumped in shaking her head at this

* * *

A/N: soooooo i had to sneak and do this because i am a rebel *puts on glasses and walks dramatically in front of a random explosion* lets stop that well tomorrow is light Tuesday happy monday

peace, love, and don't forget the anime ~animefreak8965


End file.
